Tomoki el aprendiz
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: acompañemos a tomoki en una mas de sus divertidas aventuras divertidas junto con ikaros. ikaros recibirá trato especial el día de hoy. primer historia en la comunidad. disfruten


Tomoki el aprendiz.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE SORA NO OTOSHIMONO, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL ANIME Y MANGA DEL MISMO NOMBRE.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hola a todos soy nuevo en la comunidad de sora no otoshimono, me encanto el anime, así que les comparto un pequeño drabble de tomoki x ikaros. Disfrútenlo.**

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de tomoki:_

 **Tomoki** : a-abuelo….

Tomoki estaba en un sueño profundo y como era costumbre su abuelo apareció para compartirle más de su sabiduría.

 **Abuelo** : hijo mío, recuerda lo que tu abuelo te dice, pues tu abuelo te habla con la verdad.

 **Tomoki** : hai! Abuelo.

 **Abuelo** : los pechos son pechos, no importa como sean, si son de una chica, adolecente, una mujer adulta o una muy adulta. Hijo mío los pechos son pechos, no desprecies la oportunidaaaad … *desaparece*

 **Tomoki** : *despierta* abuelo…. Tienes razón. ¡LOS PECHOS SON PECHOS!

Mientras tomoki despertaba, ikaros pasaba caminando con su respectiva sandia en brazos, tomoki la jalo de repente hacia el cuarto y cerro con llave. Ikaros le miro un poco confundida, dado que su cara era inexpresiva ella reflejaba algo de confusión.

 **Ikaros** : *sobando su sandia* ¿qué pasa? Master.

 **Tomoki** : "bueno, ya he tocado pechos antes… pero de manera rápida… hora de tomarme mi tiempo…. Los pechos son pechos, incluso si son de un angeloid" ikaros… ¡quítate la ropa!

Si… los angeloids son sin emociones, o al menos así era el modelo de ikaros. Sin embargo en ese momento su reactor, dolía tanto… que su cara se puso roja y en vez de obedecer respondió con un.

 **Ikaros** ; ¿Qué? *sonrojada*

 **Tomoki** : ya me oíste... es una orden *sonrojado* quítate la ropa.

A ikaros no le quedo de otra, se puso de pie y se quitó la blusa, BOING los pechos de ikaros quedaron al aire. Se quitó el short, dejando ver esa piel perfectamente blanca y diseñada, y tomoki…. Bueno él estaba a lo chibi tirado en el suelo tapándose la nariz con ambas manos mientras esta le escurría como el carajo.

 **Tomoki** : muy bien… b-bueno, escucha ikaros. Esto lo hago con propósitos estudiantiles, necesito aprender cómo es la anatomía de una mujer, así que no me taches de pervertido ¿okey?

 **Ikaros** : *sonrojada* h-hai… master, aun así nunca podrá ser más pervertido de lo que es

¡BAN! Tomoki sintió como si le hubieran dado con un martillo en la cabeza y quedo en un hoyo en el suelo súper avergonzado.

 **Tomoki** : ¡urusai! *gruñeteando* bueno… ahora a lo que vamos.

Tomoki avanzo lentamente y se puso frente a ikaros y miro sus pechos, bien diseñados, la aureola era rozada al igual que los pezones, se miraban firmes y duros. Entonces tomoki comenzó a tocar, puso ambas manos en los pechos, eran muy calientes y suaves-

 **Chibi** **tomoki** : kimochiii

 **Ikaros** : *puja un poco* m-master

 **Chibi** **tomoki** : espera un poco *le sangra la nariz*

Tomoki siguió apretando, movía hacia arriba y abajo, los estrujaba suavemente y después los estiraba, cada vez que el hacía eso el reactor de ikaros actuaba raro y ella sentía algo extraño… algo que no sentía comúnmente

 ** _Iniciando escaneo de emociones 101010101010101010101_**

 ** _Análisis finalizado…. Emoción desbloqueada /placer/_**

 ** _Quitar bloqueo para el sentimiento del placer: 0%... 20%...50%...65%...85%...90%...100%... Bloqueo removido con éxito. Driver instalado y listo para usar._**

 **Ikaros** : ah… *gemido bajo*

 **Tomoki** : ¿eh? Acaso tú... imposible.

 **Ikaros** : master… si desea aprender hágalo con gusto... puede seguir tocando

Tomoki nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de una chica... angeloid o lo que sea, se sentía feliz y muy emocionado, además de que se puso muy pervertido.

Tomoki continúo su aprendizaje y lo que hizo fue sobar los pechos y con sus dedos presiono los pezones de ikaros hasta que estos se hundieran.

 **Ikaros** : ¡kya! *ojos cambian de color*

Luego tomoki espero que los pezones salieran y los apretó con sus dedos.

 **Tomoki** : *sonrisa perversa* esto es. ¡ERO SENIN!

 **Ikaros** : master * se tira sobre el* master… my master

 **Tomoki** : *sique sin soltar los pechos de ikaros* oe… ¿Qué haces?

 **Ikaros** : me gusta como my master me toca * se acerca a la boca de tomoki*

 **Chibi** **tomoki** : espera así no… no te pongas loquita... ikaroooos

 ** _¡SMOCH! 3_**

Si la primera vez ikaros beso tímidamente a tomoki, esta vez lo hizo con unas ganas que por poco y lo viola, le mordió los labios, estrujo sus labios y le paso la lengua n los labios.

 **Abuelo** : hijo mío recuerda que los pechos son el gatillo para dominar a una mujer, nunca lo olvides *desaparece nuevamente*

 **Tomoki** : ¨si abuelo. Angeloid o no… ikaros es una chica¨ *estruja los pechos de ikaros*

 **Ikaros** : *termina el beso* aaahhh

En ese instante tan zukulento...

 **Chaos** : ¿ooh así que eso es el amor? *sonríe inocentemente*

 **Tomoki** : aahhh, ¡chaos!

sohara: nea chaos pero ¿que… miras?

 **Tomoki** : *empieza a sudar* OH SHIT

 **Ikaros** : master, ¿porque se detiene?

 **Sohara** : TOMOKI HENTAIIIII *le da un golpe de karate*

El golpe fue tan duro que tomoki salió de la casa y llego hasta la atmósfera para luego caer al suelo de su casa con tremendo chichote en la cabeza, mientras ikaros seguía ahí cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Después del incidente sohara estaba cabreada, tomoki con un moretón en la cara, chaos seguía con cara de ¿Qué es el amor? E ikaros…. Bueno con su cara de ikaros. Sin embargo tomoki no se podía quejar, pasó un buen rato y aprendió un par de cositas respecto al cuerpo de una mujer.

 **Sohara** : ¡humf! Vámonos chaos *bufa enojada*

 **Chaos** : hai. Adiós onee sama, onii chan

 **Ikaros** : *levemente sonrojada* etto…. Master

 **Tomoki** : ¿qué pasa ikaros? *sobándose la cabeza*

 **Ikaros** : *toma la mano de tomoki y la pone en sus pechos* si usted quiere aprender más del cuerpo de una chica… puede tocarme cuanto lo desee

 **Chibi** **tomoki** : *hemorragia nasal* waahhh

 **Sohara** : *emanando un aura asesina* TOMO CHAAAAN HENTAIIIII

 **Tomoki** : * toma a ikaros de la mano y huye* waaahh ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Yo solo quiero paz tranquilidad.

 **Chaos** : *corre detrás de sohara* kawaii, kawaii enséñale lo que es el amor onee sama jajaja :3

 ** _Tomoki el aprendiz_**

 ** _Fin_**

 **NOTAS: BUENO ESO FUE TODO, ME QUEDO CORTITO, YA LUEGO REDACTARE OTRO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SU REVIEW, SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO, SI NO GUSTO PIES NO SEAS HOSTIL Y SIGUE TU CAMINO**


End file.
